


溶珂 第三章

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Summary: alpha乖乖女xOmega不良少年





	溶珂 第三章

李子溶不止性格像兔子一样胆小，看见危险转身就跑。行为也像兔子，逃跑技能一流，遇到个犄角旮旯立马就能钻进去避难。  
对这片“非法之地”熟悉程度远超她的严珂追在她身后，找了半天愣是没找到她。  
两个人距离最近的时，李子溶正躲在巷口那户人家的门后。  
太久没运动过的她上气不接下气，嘴里的腥甜味让她反胃，她捂着嘴强忍着想吐的欲望。  
严珂脚踩沙子路发出的“嘎吱嘎吱”声让她感觉对方就在自己旁边。  
他离她太近了，近到李子溶感觉他踩的不是巷子里的沙子地，而是她怯懦敏感的心。  
“嘎吱...嘎吱...”  
“砰...砰...”  
缺氧让李子溶大脑一片空白，在她眼见发黑，感觉灵魂往外飘时，她清楚地听到自己的心跳声以及旁边严珂故意弄出来的声音。  
就像抓耗子的猫，能不能抓到并不重要，重要的是狩猎的乐趣。  
看见猎物在前面逃命，流露出来那种无助绝望的乐趣。  
不同于同年龄的小男孩，严珂对于鞋子没有那么大乐趣。  
他不喜欢那些五颜六色，花里胡哨的大牌子球鞋，喜欢穿的是一种特制皮靴。  
略带高度的粗跟，鞋跟里垫着铁板。少年腿长腰细，筋肉感十足但又不粗壮的小腿被靴子勒出好看的弧度。估计是穿习惯了，穿着这样靴子的严珂走起路来却是轻巧无声，宛如一只穿靴子的猫儿。  
这鞋穿起来有些沉，但踢人特别好使。刚才踩人要不是他控制了力度，那人的胳膊估计就废了。  
平时归平时，现在归现在。  
在这种应该享受狩猎快乐的时候，不弄出一点声音去吓吓那只偷听的“兔子”，难道不是一种损失？  
两种声音交织在一起，让李子溶逐渐丧失思考能力的大脑误将它们混为一谈。  
因快速奔跑以及恐惧快速加快的心脏跳动频率逐渐与少年的脚步声同步，她突然产生了自己是因为少年的靠近才会心跳的这样快的错觉。  
就像是吊桥效应，误将害怕认成心动，她也误将被当成猎物追逐的恐惧当成了心动。  
明明都做出了这样的错误判断，她的脑子却还是又想起来一些不合场景的东西。  
她想到了那天下午熟睡的少年露出的后颈，想到了那诱人犯罪的香味。  
她还想到了无数个夜晚所做的让她羞于直齿的梦，尤其是严珂被搞得微张嘴，向她求饶的场景。  
梦是假的，但她却实实在在感受到了肉体之间冲撞带来的感官上的刺激。  
她甚至可以感觉到严珂身体里的温暖。那玩意进去时，她都能感觉到对方微微颤抖的身体。  
富有冲击力的画面填满了她的脑子。  
她的呼吸更急促，心也跳得更快。  
好像想...真的好想...让他像那样...  
人胡思乱想的时候时间总是过得特别快。  
就在她想入非非时，严珂因为她没有迟迟出来，对这场狩猎失了兴趣，走了。  
他的离去让李子溶松了一口气的同时，也意识到了自己刚才的错误。  
那才不是喜欢，那只是恐惧。  
她拍了拍自己的脸，一边让自己快点恢复清醒，一边警告自己。  
李子溶不知道自己心里虽然这么想，但是变红的脸却透露出她的心思——理智知道是危险，可是感性却还是误认为是爱。  
就在她有点傻乎乎的以为自己喜欢上了严珂的时候，张紫琪用行动彻底打碎了她那点小心思。  
她被张紫琪盯上了。  
李子溶是公认的乖乖女，老师心中的好学生。而张紫琪是公认的不良少女，老师心中的惹事能手。  
李子溶讨厌张紫琪卖弄自己和严珂的八卦，张紫琪看不上这个虚伪做作的好学生。  
李子溶没有公然表现出她的讨厌，只是偶尔在莉莉讲到有关她的八卦时，她会瞪着眼气呼呼说一句：“怎么还有这样的人。”  
张紫琪就不一样了。她总是找出各种理由欺负李子溶，来显示她的权利和地位。  
欺负弱者来表现出自己的强大。这是一种愚蠢但很有用的方法。  
张紫琪没榜上严珂这棵大树时，欺负又怂又默默无闻的李子溶是她树威的有效手段。  
自从传出她跟严珂搞在一起的八卦，所有人都默认两人关系不一般。没人敢小瞧这位校霸的女人，张紫琪日渐嚣张的同时，她也开始无视起了李子溶。  
直到那次小巷子事件...  
严珂打架斗殴，差点把人打死这件事闹到了警察局。  
他那个有钱有势的爹替他摆平了一切，却没有兴趣帮那些走狗擦干净屁股。  
好几个人被辞退，十多个人被记大过。  
人们在议论纷纷的同时突然传出“严珂是为了张紫琪才揍得人”这样的消息。  
敢动大哥的女人，难怪被揍！  
吃瓜群众对此表示这瓜吃的真带劲。  
张紫琪那天什么都没做，顶多欺负了一下李子溶，想把她骗到小巷子里让她这个好学生“逃个课”，顺便吓唬她一下骗点零花钱。  
哪想到她当时出现在小巷子里的事被人看见，还惹了一身骚。  
与那件事毫无关联的她再被老师批评加领到了记过警告之后，再次盯上了李子溶。  
她认为那天同在小巷子里的李子溶，就是那条告密的狗。  
不良少女欺负乖学生的方法有的是。  
扔文具，塞虫子，作业本莫名其妙就丢了，课桌上用马克笔写着各种侮辱人的话语等等。  
李子溶每天面对这些都觉得幼稚好笑。开始她甚至没当回事，知道那伙人把她的照片印在约炮小广告上。  
了解她的都知道这是张紫琪搞的鬼。但太多人都没听说过她，他们也没兴趣去进一步了解。只是单纯觉得这件事特别有意思。  
“你知道吗？六班那个叫李子溶的女生，看起来文文静静的，其实内心特别淫荡。”  
不知什么时候开始她的背后开始出现了议论声，后来又有人朝她身上泼脏水。  
她想过找张紫琪理论，可是她想到了严珂。  
万一严珂找她算账呢？  
一想到那天鲜血飞溅到少年脸上的场景，李子溶就觉得害怕恐惧。  
她也想过找家长，可是她的父母忙着离婚没空搭理她。母亲看见她偷着在屋子里抹眼泪，大声骂她“整天哭哭啼啼的，一看就像个丧门星！”  
想找老师，老师却提前一步找到她。当被老师说“作为女生要知廉耻”时，她不再像那天面对那个医生一样一味认错，反而大声反驳“我没错！是别人针对我！”  
“他们不针对别人，为什么偏偏针对你李子溶！一定你有做错的地方。”  
老师的话像一道雷劈向她，劈得她摇摇晃晃，险些摔倒。  
她又想起来母亲曾经说过的那些践踏她自尊的话。  
那天的最后，她苍白着脸走出了办公室，脑子里想的不是回去继续上课，而是逃。  
快逃！  
逃到哪里都好！  
只要离开这里就好...  
世界太大了，大到连个可以逃的地方她都找不到。  
她甚至都走不出校门。  
门口那个平时见着严珂他们点头送烟的保安，看见乖乖穿着校服，遵从校规从不化妆的李子溶，瞬间敬业了起来。  
他训斥了李子溶的逃课行为，警告她要不快点回去，一定告诉教导主任她的所作所为。  
明明都想逃到世界的另一头，李子溶却还是害怕让教导主任知道自己逃课的事情。  
就这样她惨白着脸飘到了后操场的旧教学楼里。  
那个只有两层的教学楼如今堆放着各种旧课桌和杂物。大部分教室门都锁着，想找一个地方让她待到放学并不容易。  
好不容易找到一个，打开门以后李子溶愣住了。  
里面有个人，是严珂。  
由张紫琪带来的恐惧在看见严珂的瞬间涌上她的心头，李子溶下意识就像转身逃跑。  
这次她没有。  
她闻到了那股熟悉的味道——那天下午她闻到的香味。  
李子溶看见散落在地上的抑制剂，明白自己的猜想是正确的。  
严珂是个Omega！  
严珂没想到会有人在这个时间闯进来。  
被身体折磨的鼻翼出现薄汗的他想着如何把李子溶赶走，就闻到了另一股香吻——那是李子溶的信息素的味道。  
眼前这个柔柔弱弱的小姑娘是个alpha，他现在极度需要的alpha。  
理智告诉他要快点把她赶走，欲望却在劝说他将她留下。  
还没等他做出反应，李子溶用实际行动替他做好了决定。  
“咔哒..”  
锁门声在空荡的教室里回荡。李子溶低着头，屋子里本来就光线昏暗，她这个动作让严珂更加看不清她的脸。  
现在你才是猎物。  
看见李子溶向他走来，严珂心里暗叫一声不好，连忙起身准备逃走。  
纵使他平时动作在迅速，发情期的Omega都难以跟alpha相提并论。  
他起身的一瞬间，李子溶就摘了脖子上的抑制环，直接向他扑来。  
“操！你这个疯女人别碰我！”  
独属于alpha的香味让严珂感觉身体发软，平时能单手将李子溶举起的他此时连推开她的力气都没有。  
李子溶将他推倒在地，用牙齿在他的后颈轻轻撕咬，偶尔还用舌头舔一下。  
未经人事的身体敏感程度超乎人的意料，长期对自己Omega身体的生理反应嗤之以鼻的严珂遭到了报应。  
他的厌恶让他拒绝除了打抑制剂以外的任何度过发䒤情期的办法。别的Omega都会用小道具偷偷开发自己的身体，而他从没做过。  
这导致他对李子溶的所做出的事产生了比正常Omega更大的反应。  
那个嘴里用脏话问候她全家，放言一定放不了她的男人没多久就服了软。  
李子溶感觉对方不再挣扎，她看着咬着下唇努力克制住自己说出求对方上自己这种不知廉耻话语的严珂，笑了。  
“想让我标记吗？”  
几乎是处于本能，严珂丝毫停顿都没有的就回答了“想”。  
反应过来自己说了什么的男人骂了一句“靠”，就开始破罐子破摔地自己脱衣服。  
“废话少说，要上就赶紧上。”


End file.
